


Filling In The Blanks

by Vegorott



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Dark's...dark, Ethan is just confused, Meeting Blank, and Anti's himself as well, mark is sass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26227081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vegorott/pseuds/Vegorott
Summary: All Ethan wanted was a quick snack and he finds a stranger that looks just like him on his kitchen floor and he's introduced to a strange world that he is now a part of
Comments: 9
Kudos: 90





	Filling In The Blanks

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to; Veggie was thinking about Ethan meeting his Ego like Mark and Sean would and working on her own idea of the basic universe of the Ego Universe. Let me know if y’all liked this!

“You’re good with me bringing Spencer over tonight, right?” Ethan asked into his phone as he stepped out of his bedroom.

“Dude, I’ve told you that you’re always fine to bring Spencer.” Mark chuckled from the other end. 

“I know, I know. I just gotta be sure, you know?” Ethan scratched at his neck. “Do you want me to bring anything?” 

“I got this. I offered to make dinner so I got all of it all taken care of.” 

“I’m sure if I trust your cooking.”

“Ay! My cooking is fucking fire. It’s gonna make you lose your shit with how amazing it is.” Ethan started to laugh as Mark went off. “It’s gonna make Gordan Ramsey look like a lil’ bitch.” 

“The Gordan Ramsey? You might have to tweet him your-Holy fuck!” Ethan cursed and almost dropped his phone when he saw someone sitting in the middle of his kitchen floor. 

“Ethan? You good there? Ethan?” Mark’s voice sounded hollow in Ethan’s head as he stared at the stranger...the stranger that looked just like him. The only difference being blacked-out eyes and odd black lines on his face that traveled down his neck and peeked out from his shirt sleeves. The stranger was mostly curled up, crying and the thing the threw Ethan off the most was that Spencer was laying down next to him, his chin resting on the stranger’s leg. 

“H-Hello?” Ethan’s throat was tight and it made it hard to speak. 

“Ethan? Are you okay? Hello? Ethan!?” Mark’s voice was strained as if he was moving quickly. 

“Hi…” The stranger spoke very softly. 

“Ethan? Ethan, tell me what’s happening.” Mark said with several beeps following. 

“There’s someone in my kitchen,” Ethan said. “They’re just...sitting on my floor and crying.” Ethan found that he was stuck. He wasn’t sure how to react to this. That stranger just looked too much like him, Spencer trusted him, what was going on? 

“What does he look like?” Mark kept as even of a tone as he could. 

“Me,” Ethan said in a flat voice. “He looks...just like me.” 

“Ah fuck.” Mark grunted. “Just stay there, don’t do anything. I’ll be there soon.” 

“Yeah, okay, cool cool, I can-I can totally do that...yep.” Ethan heard the phone call end, but he didn’t move. He wasn’t sure if he should pat his leg to get Spencer to come over to him. He didn’t want to startle the stranger and risk Spencer getting hurt. Mark said to not do anything, why did Mark know what to do? Maybe he was guessing, maybe he knew something Ethan was unaware of. 

“I see we have a new one.” 

“Wat in the fuck!?” Ethan screamed when what appeared to be Mark was suddenly next to him. “Mark? Why are you dressed like Dark? Were you shooting a special video? I thought you were cooking? What-” 

“Please, stop.” ‘Mark’ asked with a sigh. “I can not keep up with that energy at the moment, I have enough of that to deal with back at the Manor.” Mark came in through the door not long after that.

“Dark, I said to wait till after I came in before pulling your spooky shit.” Mark scolded.

“Must have been a miscommunication.” Dark sniffed.

“‘Must have been a’-oh fuck off.” Mark huffed. “And is he one of you guys or not?” 

“He is,” Dark stated. 

“I’m definitely dreaming, aren’t I?” Ethan asked with a nervous laugh. “My teeth are probably going to start falling out and my pants are gonna just disappear and an old teacher of mine is gonna show up and tell me about a test I’ve forgotten about and-” 

“If he does not stop I will take his mouth away,” Dark warned. 

“Hurt him and I’ll end you,” Mark warned back. 

“Have I died? Is this purgatory?” Ethan started rubbing one of his arms. 

“Your friend is on the verge of a breakdown.” Dark rolled his shoulder back and Ethan could see that there was red and blue just barely coming from his body, it growing just a bit more as his irritation got stronger. 

“Oh, I’m breaking down, it’s a full breakdown. Someone slap me awake. Someone, please hit me.” 

“Don’t tempt me.” Dark chuckled. 

“Alright, fucko.” Mark moved himself between Dark and Ethan. “Who is that and what do we need to do about it.” 

“We’ve appeared due to the popularity of a character and a, what is annoyingly called, ‘glitch’ in the seams of reality and with one occurring lately-”

“Who. Is. He.” Mark clapped between each word. 

“What character does he have that’s gained popularity?” The blue and red were now glowing much brighter than before. “A character that’s similar to how your audience saw me since I was the first to come through with Wilford.” 

“Blank?” Ethan scrunched his brows. 

“Yeah?” The stranger was now looking at them, using the back of a hand to rub the tears off his face. 

“That’s...Blank? Blankgameplays? The joke ‘evil-me’ thing that I’ve made like two jokes about?” Ethan was really hoping this was a dream. “But what I’ve made of him doesn’t look like that. The eyes, yeah, but the lines?”

“The looks and characteristic of us is a complicated reality shattering conversation that Wilford understands and you don’t want to,” Dark said. “But what do you have of him? Normally ‘canon’ traits tend to stay to give a general idea-”

“I don’t have anything. I have black eyes and a name. I haven’t done the cool deep lore shit like Mark or Sean.” 

“Great. Then I don’t know how stable he is and I’ll need help.” Dark groaned and took out a phone. “Give me just a moment.” 

“What is he doing?” Ethan asked. “What is going on? What is all of this?” 

“I’m pretty sure I know who he’s calling in and the rest I’ll explain later over dinner...for the next week. It’s a lot.” 

“Who fucked up?” 

“Sean?” Ethan wasn’t sure if he wanted to cry or just lay down and not get back up for a while. “No, that’s not Sean that...Anti, right?” 

“Yeah.” Mark popped his lips. 

“Who’s this?” Anti walked past Mark and Ethan as if they weren’t there. 

“Blankgameplays if the full name,” Dark said. 

“And?” 

“And that’s it.” 

“Really? How am I supposed to work with that?” Anto scoffed before looking at Blank, eyes glowing as he looked him up and down. 

“Food? Please?” Blank asked, hand on his stomach. “I hungry, can I eat?” The way Blank spoke got Anti’s shoulders to move down and his long ears to do the same. 

“He’s like Robbie,” Anti said. 

“Okay…” Ethan nodded and looked at Mark. “What?” 

“Dinner, I promise.” Mark patted Ethan’s shoulder. 

“I’ll take him to the House, we’ve dealt with this before and he’ll fit in just fine,” Anti said. “Robbie will finally have someone he can play with.” 

“I’ll tell the others of a new Ego and then you can bring Blank over to meet them so there is no confusion. Would a week be enough time before the meeting?” Dark asked, speaking casually. 

“Yeah, should be plenty.” Anti crouched down in front of Blank. “Hey buddy, we’re going to go get you some food. I know someone that makes a really good waffle.” 

“Waffle?” Blank perked up at that. “With blueberries?” 

“He can give you all the blueberries you want.” Anti placed a hand on Blank’s arm and soon they were gone in a cloud of what looked like green pixels, the green fading away as Ethan spoke. 

“Do I need to do anything?” Ethan stared at the now empty spot on the ground. 

“Continue as normal and you’ll be called if you're needed,” Dark said. “Mark will give you the contacts you’ll need.” Dark adjusted his tie. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have dinner plans to attend.” 

“Yeah, yeah.” Mark waved towards Dark and Dark was gone in a blink as well, leaving nothing behind as evidence. 


End file.
